


Valentine Fools (Fail Wolf)

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is just tired and wants to go to bed, Fail Wolf, Fluff, Humor, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles how the hell could you lose the key!”</p><p>“Derek! Don’t yell at me ok. I’m very vulnerable right now. My sarcasm ran away screaming and crying two hours ago…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fools (Fail Wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do the cute fluffy stuff but it's Valentines Day!

It was supposed to be a special night. A night to show each other even more love than they already did daily. So Stiles decided to do something special for Derek. As always….things never work out the way Stiles plans.

“Stiles how the hell could you lose the key!”

“Derek! Don’t yell at me ok. I’m very vulnerable right now. My sarcasm ran away screaming and crying two hours ago…”

“Stiles I don’t even know how you managed to-”

“Derek!”

“Stiles how could you have possibly cuffed both of your hands to the bed?”

Yup. Stiles had cuffed himself to the bed and waited for Derek to come home. It was supposed to be a valentines day surprise.

Derek coming in from a hard day at the office and seeing Stiles all laid out and at his mercy. You know, playing into the whole ‘I am wolf man and I must claim’.

What he hadn’t expected was for Derek to come home three fucking hours later because someone at the office had somehow managed to shut down the entire company server.

Requiring Derek to stay late to speak with the technician they had on call.

“How many times have I tol- Derek I’m very flexible.”

“Stiles that doesn’t-“

“Could you just find the key!?”

When Derek had finally came home he was shocked to find Stiles' arms strung up and cuffed the headboard with his body contorted everywhich way…and sleeping.

He woke Stiles up and was immediately faced with an angry upset caracture of what he thought was his boyfriend.

Stiles demanded to know where he had been, telling Derek that he could have at least called him to let him know he was staying later. Which Derek had done, not his fault Stiles left his phone in the kitchen.

To which Stiles’ gave him a heavy roll of the eyes and finally asked ‘Can you uncuff me’. Derek would have done it gladly except…Stiles didn’t remember where he had put the key.

And here they were, with Derek scrambling around for an entire hour looking for this key that he wasn’t even sure existed anymore.

“Stiles I’m looking everywhere, I don’t see it.” Derek fussed, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Stiles tugged on the cuffs and sighed. “Can’t you fucking…sniff it out or something? Scooby D-“

“Stiles! Don’t even…”

“Ok, ok whatever. Just…I dont know- _do something”_ he whined. Plopping back into the bed.

“I can’t just ri-…” Derek paused for a second and dropped his head into his hands, letting out the most awkward out of character whine Stiles has ever heard.

“What? _What?”_ Stiles demanded

Without saying a word Derek slowly stepped towards Stiles, grabbed the small link between the cuff of his right wrist and snapped the chain. Repeating the same actions on the left.

When he stepped back Stiles looked up to him and grinned.

“We are the dumbest people to ever live”

Derek shook his head and smiled, unable to keep it back.

“We’re _each others_ dumbest people” he laughed.

“That doesn’t even make sense” Stiles said his face blushing heavily.

“Exactly”

“Happy Valetines Day Derek!” He quipped.

Derek shook his head again, lowered himself on to the bed and kissed Stiles on the lips softly.

“Happy Valentines Day Stiles”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
